Blind Sided
by crimebuff
Summary: Emily was blind sided when Micah kissed her, but the interruptions of Will and Tyra prevented her from talking to him. She is left alone to wonder what the kiss meant and what to do about Will's announcement of his breakup. After four years of waiting, who will she pick: the guy she always wanted or the one who wants her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emily Owens MD. If I did, the show never would have been cancelled.**

**Author's Note: Well I died from happiness at the end of the last episode, at least until Will and Tyra showed up. I am living in anticipation for next week. I hope you enjoy this story, it is my hope of what will happen, or at least the direction it will take.**

_Oh my God, oh my God. Did that really just happen? Micah kissed me. Will broke up with Cassandra. That was not real. I imagined that, right? _Emily could hear Tyra talking to her as they drove back to her apartment, but the words were all a blur. Something about proving her was an adult…or Hot Molly, who knows. Thankfully, whatever it was required no response because Emily was far too distracted to offer anything more than a grunt or murmur of agreement. _What am I going to do? _Emily's thoughts followed a similar vein the rest of the way home and as she got Tyra set up on the couch and crawled into bed.

_Okay, the facts: Micah kissed me. I didn't even know that he thought of me like that. Oh God and all I have been doing since I started here is talk about Will…Will, now he breaks up with Cassandra, after I decide I am over him. _Emily rolled over, flipping her pillow as she continued to stew. _I guess this is the real test. Now that Will is free, do I want to be with him anymore? It was all I dreamed about for four years…but since starting at the hospital, has Will really been there for me? Sure sometimes he is there, like with the dog, but he went out with my enemy, even though he knew how I felt. And last night, he left. It was a big night for me and he didn't care. _Emily sat up straight in shock. "Holy crap," she whispered. _I really am over Will. I don't care that he broke up with Cassandra, I mean as a friend I feel bad for him, but I don't want to take her place. He didn't want me, who knows if he does now, but I don't care. I deserve to be someone's first choice. _

With that, her thoughts drifted back to Micah and the kiss. _Micah has been there for me since I started. I don't know what I would have done without him today. And it was a really nice kiss. Who knew Micah could kiss like that. _Emily recalled the tingles that ran through her body when Micah's lips touched hers. It was unlike any kiss she had ever had before. She felt, after the shock had wore away, wanted and safe in his arms. Until Will and Tyra ruined it. Suddenly Emily remembered the night before on the roof. Micah had wanted to ask her something. He had looked so nervous, but then Tyra interrupted and they hadn't had a chance to talk again.

_Poor Micah. He put himself out there and I just left him…with Will of all people. I need to talk to him. I need to know what he wants, does he want a relationship. I don't think Micah is the type of guy to kiss a girl without a reason. _Emily laughed to herself, imagining what Joyce would do to him if he went around kissing girls he wasn't involved with. Knowing both Micah and Joyce, Emily knew he must actually have feelings for her. _But do I have feelings for him. I have been so caught up in Will that I haven't noticed any other guys. Maybe that's why he never said anything, what kind of guy would put himself out there when all I did was talk about someone else. And yet Micah let me, even though he had feelings for me, he let me talk about Will. _Emily smiled, _he really is amazing. I think I could fall for him, I mean he is already the person that I want to go to when anything happens. He is the one who has comforted me, he pushed me to be a better doctor, he never makes me second guess myself…he really cares about me. _Before she could lose her nerve, Emily grabbed her phone. Taking a deep breath, she typed:

I'm sorry we didn't get to talk. Please meet me on the roof before shift. Emily

She pressed send before she could regret it. "Tomorrow," she murmured, "I will figure this out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emily Owens MD. If I did, the show never would have been cancelled.**

**Author's Note: So I have taken a moment from the promo from this week, but the rest is mine. I am dying to find out what happens this week, please pick Micah, please oh please. I hope you enjoy this story.**

Despite her determination that she would not stay up all night thinking about the kiss and her impending talk with Micah, Emily had very little sleep by the time her alarm went off that morning. It didn't help that Tyra wasn't very pleased about Emily's insistence that they arrive at work almost an hour early. As a result, the three cups of coffee she had already consumed and the fourth in her hand as she paced over the roof had made her quite jittery. _Oh gosh, why isn't he here? Maybe he decided not to come. I mean I abandoned him last night. I can't lose him though, he is my best friend. What am I going to do?_ With her mind in turmoil, she continued her repetitive trek across the roof.

* * *

Micah pulled off his scarf as he entered the hospital and strolled towards the locker room. He wanted to drop his stuff off before going to meet Emily on the roof. Despite the disaster of last night, Micah didn't regret kissing Emily. He was happy that his feelings were finally out in the open. He just wished that Will and Tyra had better timing, especially Will. What are the chances that the night Micah decides to tell Emily how he feels, Will and Cassandra break up. _How can I complete against Will, the guy she has wanted for four years. How can I show her that I am the right one for her. _Her message in the middle of the night had given him a little bit of hope though. It had shown that she was thinking about him too.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Tyra sitting in the break room. Confused at why she was here so early, he popped his head in and said, "you're here awful early Dr. Dupre."

Tyra grimaced at him, "Emily said she had to be here early. And seeing as she is my ride right now, I've been lucky enough to get to wait for shift for a half hour already."

Micah's mind went blank. Without a word to Tyra, he dropped the door and sprinted towards the stairs.

"What's with him?" Tyra muttered, going back to her magazine.

* * *

Emily sat huddled in the lawn chair. Despite her coat, the cool morning air had penetrated it and she was shivering. Showing up an hour early for shift may have been overkill, especially when she didn't give Micah a specific time. Checking her phone again, there was no new messages. _What if he isn't going to come? What if he is so angry that I abandoned him last night? _She was so caught up in her worry that when the roof door slammed open, she shrieked and nearly fell off her chair. Looking at the panting figure, she realized it was Micah.

She could hear him trying to speak, but all she caught was, "sorry….Tyra….ran." Standing up, she pulled him to her seat and pushed him down. "Take a minute, catch your breath." Taking advantage of the moment to observe him freely, Emily realized that she really did care for him. She was already halfway in love with him and hadn't even realized it. A smile blossomed on her face as she watched him.

When Micah could finally breath again, he looked up at Emily and saw a beautiful smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her, feeling his heart swell with hope. _She wouldn't be looking at him like that if she didn't feel something, right?_ Trying to speak, he grimaced as his voice broke.

Emily giggled as she sat in the chair beside him, "why were you running?"

Micah cleared his throat, "I saw Tyra downstairs. I didn't realize you would be here so early. I was hoping to get up here before you."

Emily blushed, "I realized that I didn't send you a time this morning." Looking down at her hands, she murmured, "I was too much of a chicken to write back, so I just thought I would get here early."

Micah grinned at her sudden shyness and reached over, placing his hand on hers. They were so cold. Jumping up, he shucked his coat off. "Emily why didn't you say anything? You're freezing." He wrapped his coat around her and crouched, rubbing her arms. After a moment her looked up and realized how close they were. Emily's gaze was locked on him and he couldn't wait anymore. Letting go of her arms, Micah gently grabbed her hands looking into her eyes.

"So you were surprised?" he asked. Emily nodded, biting her lower lip. "How did you not know that I liked you?"

_How could I have been so hung up on Will when Micah looks at me like that. I was such an idiot. _Wanting to make amends, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

Micah felt his heart stop as Emily said those two words. Emily saw his face drop and realized what he thought. Tightening her grip on his hands, she tried to backtrack, "no no no, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean the kiss, that was…I mean…wow. I meant I was sorry for talking about Will these past few months. For being completely oblivious about how you felt. If I hadn't been so stuck on Will, we could have had so much more time."

Listening to Emily babble, the searing pain that he had felt instantly disappeared. She didn't regret last night, he actually had chance with her. Unable to resist, he brushed a lose piece of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

Whatever else Emily was going to say caught in her throat and she fell silent, just watching him. Taking a deep breath, Micah curled his fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her closer, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She didn't though. Emily let her eyes flutter shut and just felt Micah as he finally touched their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emily Owens MD. If I did, the show never would have been cancelled.**

**Author's Note: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Why Will, why why why? That was so disappointing. I think I am going to ignore that last five minutes of the episode and use fanfiction endings instead. There was so much hope, everything was going the Micah way and then they destroyed it. Will didn't even seem sincere to me. AHHHHH! Anyways, please enjoy the story. Next chapter I will try and bring in some of the stuff from the episode, but I needed to write something last night.**

Micah was in heaven. Absolutely nothing could feel better than kissing Emily, feeling her hands reach up to grab his shirt and then go around his neck. He struggled to keep the kiss light at the feel of her hands on his skin. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Emily's, trying to catch his breath. Worried about her propensity to think too hard, he whispered, "don't overthink this Emily. I'm not going to stand by while you convince yourself that we shouldn't give this a try."

Snapping her eyes open, she looked at him, "I want to give to give us a try."

At her words, Micah couldn't resist drawing her towards him for another kiss, more intense than any other they had shared. Emily's mind went deliciously blank as she moved closer to him. Wanting greater contact, Micah pulled Emily to her feet and wrapped her in his arms, without stopping the kiss. Emily giggled, "very smooth Dr. Barnes," she whispered against his lips.

"Thank you. Now shush, I'm busy." Emily almost burst out laughing, but Micah swallowed her laughter.

* * *

"We need to stop." Micah forced himself away, though he didn't make it much farther than a foot and was still holding her hands.

"Mmm, why?" Emily nearly whined, resistant to anything that would stop their activities.

Again Micah couldn't resist kissing her once more at the sight of her mussed hair and swollen lips, though he kept it brief. "We have shift in," he glanced at his watch, "15 minutes. And I don't think you want to go down looking like that."

Emily glared at him surprised, "like what?"

Micah smirked at her, "like you've been kissed." Laughing as her glare rapidly shifted to a blush, he tugged her in for a hug.

"You know, you're not much better," she responded, voice muffled by Micah's neck. The feel of her breath on his skin caused him to shiver and it was Emily's turn to smirk. Pulling back, she brushed her fingers through his hair, trying to remove the evidence of their activities.

Micah just let his eyes drift shut at the amazing feeling of Emily's hands on him. He could still barely believe that she had picked him.

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked, dropping her hands. Micah opened his eyes and looked at her confused. "About work. You're still my boss, I don't want people to think I am sleeping my way to the top….not that we are sleeping together yet….oh God, that is not what I meant." Emily fell silent letting her head fall against Micah's chest, feeling him shake trying to contain his laughter. "Shut up."

Unable to contain it, he burst out laughing. After a few seconds, Emily joined in. When they were finally calm again, Micah suggested, "how about we have lunch? We can figure out what to do then?"

"I don't know if the lunch room is the best place."

"The records room?" At Emily's nod, he continued, "Okay, one o'clock. Bring your own lunch."

"Big spender aren't you," Emily joked.

"Hey I will have you know that I have a delicious turkey sandwich for lunch and I am not going to waste it."

Emily shook her head at him and checked her watch. "I guess we better get changed for shift. I don't want to be late for the new boss."

"Eh, the new boss wouldn't mind if you were late. Although I guess it would look bad if the new boss was late….and I am going to stop referring to myself as the new boss. It's a little weird."

Laughing Emily finally stepped back and pulled his coat off. "Thank you."

Taking it, he responded, "thank you for giving us a chance. I know it isn't easy for you."

Emily pecked him one last time on the lips, "you make it surprisingly easy." Smiling, they walked to the door.

Holding it open, Micah said, "after you Dr. Owens."

"Thank you Dr. Barnes."


End file.
